


Status

by ItsLulu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Beta Allura (Voltron), Beta Coran (Voltron), Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Emotional, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I do love him i swear, I don't even know anymore send help, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith (Voltron) Has Issues, Keith's There for the bi boi, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has Issues, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance gets captured, Langst, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pining Lance (Voltron), Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Keith (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Smol dumb gays in love, There is no Tag order :/, Trust Issues, background & cameo characters - Freeform, both are oblivious, ill tag as i go - Freeform, im sorry lance, klance, lotor is really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLulu/pseuds/ItsLulu
Summary: Lance will keep his status a secretor he'll die tryingor where lance has a hard time being a omega and his life just gets worse when he notices the pill bottles are empty





	1. Prologue <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time dabbling in omegaverse so go easy on me. I did change and add something's so it's different, just a bit tho... 
> 
>  
> 
> !! Somewhat Unedited !!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Point Of View 3rd Person

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

If Lance's mother could see him now,  she would be very disappointed. The one thing his mother told him again and again not to do was take his suppressants for more than a month at a time. It was common knowledge, suppressants are very dangerous and extremely harmful especially if taken for long periods of time, so it was recommended that one should at most be on theme for a month then take at least a month break. Did he listen to his mother? no, no he did not. Nor did he really care about his well being.  
  
In Cuba, omegas where frowned upon, and abused. The only use for them was to reproduce. They were used as breeding machines and toys. Used for only pressure and not to be loved. The whole world used to have that mindset. After a bunch of wars and laws most countries finally accepted Omegas as part of society, Cuba was not one of them. Lance being the only omega in his family besides his mother knew that first hand. So when he presented at 12, his life fell into ruins. His father became abusive. He had started hitting Lance, beating him, and overall made him believe that he was useless and disgusting. Lance's father left his other siblings alone, as they weren't omegas and where useful. As early as Lance could remember his mother has always been treated horribly, even more so when Lance presented.  his mother and siblings wanted to stop him from hurting Lance but they would always fall into submission as Lance's father was the head Alpha of the household. Though Lance's family did all that they could. They bandaged him, hugged, and protected him whenever they could. They loved him, but it wasn't enough compared to his falters acceptance, w hi ch he never received.  
  
He was homeschooled since then as his father refused to let him step foot out of the house just like his mother. Lance's father had one major rule that only affected Lance and his mother, do not go outside. It was a weird mix, Lance's father could be well… abusive or he could be overprotective, usually a bit of both. The rule was for there safety. Something Lance never really understood, he just wanted to go outside and play like his siblings, to go to school like other kids, to have friends. But Lance wasn't Normal he was just an omega. To Lance, outside was better than the beatings he received inside by his father. Anything was better the thought, as he knew nothing of the outside world.

 

Eventually, Lance had somehow made two online friends, Hunk and Pidge. They where both betas and lance honestly loved them to bits. Lance never once shared his status with them. He feared that they would react the same way his family did when they found out he was an omega. So they both thought Lance was a beta like them. It was easy lying to them through text. When both Hunk and Pidge mentioned attending _‘The Galaxy Garrison’_ Lance, of course, wanted to go. The Garrison was a top school that specializes in space. A school lance dreamed of attending, he always loved space, _the stars_. So herring his only two friends attending he just had to go. The school only really allowed alphas and betas. Omegas could pass the entrance exams but most never even wanted to apply. Lance was definitely smart but it would take a lot of work and persuading his parents to attend.

 

When he turned 15, -the same year Hunk and Pidge was planning to start there schooling - he told his parents of his dream. He begged, helped his mother every chance he got, he had found a jar in the attic and started saving up the dollars his mother gave him when he helped. When he wasn't helping, he was studying. He would often be held up in his room studying. But he didn't care, Lance was desperate. His siblings even started helping since they were allowed outside they had jobs. They gave lance money, helped with chores, and helped him study. They even bought him books since he didn't have many that would help with school work.

 

Eventually, Lance's father agreed, seeing how Lance really wanted this and everyone helping Lance, he finally allowed lance to apply. One condition, Lance takes suppressants. His mother immediately was against the idea, her baby didn't deserve such a harmful and dangerous thing. But Lance was so desperate he agreed, the deadline for applications where soon and he was willing to do anything. Lance's father was satisfied and Lance ignored his mother and siblings protests as Lance's father left for the medication. He later came back with suppressants, and scent stabilizers/blockers. Lance happily took the bag and went to his room and applied to any and all scholarships he could, and then he texted his friends.

 

The best day of Lance’s life was when the mail came with a letter of acceptance. Lance and his family had a party. They cried, he cried, Hunk and Pidge cried when Lance had texted them about the letter. Time flew by before Lance knew what was happening as he was leaving his home after taking the medication bag and some of his belongings with him. He plopped one of each of the meds in his mouth before boarding the plane. Lance had Pidge and Hunk as roommates as they all knew each other -and his parents arranged it before the school year -. They all cried once more when they meet in there shared a room, after all, it was there first time seeing lance in person and vice-versa. They all formed an instant bond and were basically inseparable.

 

At the Garrison, Lance was given rules and harsh treatment by many teachers that anyone could see. Many teachers were impressed that a omega was accepted into the school but others hated it and took it out on Lance. Every staff member knew of Lance’s true status everyone but the students. So the teacher’s unfair treatment towards Lance didn't go unnoticed by his peers. Hunk and Pidge often asked Lance if he knew why they seemed to hate him to which he would often shrug and say _“_ _I_ _don’t know”._ The concerned and worried filled looks didn't go unnoticed by Lance but eventually, they stopped giving them - or Lance stopped seeing them-.

 

Hunk and Pidge both saw Lances fast decline in health and his change in mood but it so became normal and they forgot what Lance used to be like without suppressants. They ignored the pale-ish skin he all ways had, the way he looked like he would pass out any second, and the obvious depression Lance was starting to face. But Lance always denied any accusations with a fake smile and a “ _I'm fine_ ”. So it became a new normal and the old healthy Lance was forgotten like the breaks Lance needed to take from his medication. Lance was fine and loved being treated like a beta - it was so different from living in Cuba-. He could ignore the feeling like death and the pain, the sadness if it meant he could live like he wanted.

 

Just as there second semester of their 1st year started they were shot off into space with a assumed dead pilot and a dropout. He lucky had his jacket which held his pill bottles -he all ways had them in his pockets-. Shiro and Keith where both alphas and they both tried to questioned why Lance looked like he would drop dead any second but Hunk and Pidge said that was ‘normal’ and Lance continued to smile. They meet Allura and Coran, they both seemed to be Betas. Everything was fine.

 

_Lance wasn't totally dying behind the scenes._

 

The team only knows a sick and depressed Lance even though they don't know it. Even if it's there normal, _his normal_. Lance was going to keep it that way till the day he died - which if this comminuted might happen soon -. Lance has been in space for about 3 months and Lance hasn't once stopped taking the meds his father told him to take so he could attend school. He couldn't risk it.

 

Which might be a problem now….

 

As Lance stared down at the empty pill bottles that made him forget who he is. The pills that had everyone believe he was a beta, where empty.

 

_Empty..._

Lance was completely Fucked.

 

Today will be his first day in about what… 7 months? Without suppressants. The day his secrets will be ripped from him. The day where his life crumbles before him once more;

 

_The Day he will be kicked out of Voltron_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Important Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Omega-verse? How is Voltron incorporated? 
> 
> What did i add/change to make it different?
> 
>  
> 
> !!Warning!! strong language, inappropriate things, and sad topics ahead this is your last and only !!Warning!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry my laptop broke and needed to be repaired. Good news just got it so i can update finally!! 
> 
> Also this kinda made me uncomfortable to write so theirs not a lot of editing done, or grammar fixed... sorry

 

**Who's Who?**

 

Alphas: Shiro, Keith, Allura, King Alfor, Lotor,

Betas: Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Shay, Romelle,  Haggar,(Lotor’s Generals),

Omegas: Lance, Matt,

 

**Ships**

 

Shiro/Matt (Mentioned/Background)

Shiro/Adam (Past/Mentioned)

Lance/Keith  (Eventually)  
Allura/Romelle (Mentioned/Background)

Allura/Lotor (Past/Mentioned)

King Alfor/Coran (Mentioned/Background)

Hunk/Shay (Mentioned/Background)

 

**Info**

 

 **_Prime/Primal -_ **Prime Alphas/Omegas are rare. Basically, everything is stronger than a regular Alpha. Need, scent, sense of smell. Prime Alphas are more level headed there calmer. Their Alpha voice can't be ignored. Prime Omegas are more loving, caring and sensitive than regular Omegas. Their scent is stronger and sweeter. Betas can’t be primal.

 

 **_Alphas_ ** _-_ More aggressive. Larger and stronger. Their leaders, can be males or females.they can’t get pregnant but are able to impregnate (Omegas/Female Betas). Hormones that Omegas releases help Alphas moods (anger, stress, sadness etc..). All Alphas go through runts every 6 or so months (a cycle).

 

 _**Omega Thrill/Call** _ \- When a omega calls it doesn't bring submission. Its to inform that the omega and or someone else is in a dangerous situation, with seemingly no way out. Its to call for help. Omegas may use the voice to notify there Pack Alpha, beta or another omega that something is wrong. If a Omega is not i a pack they will call to anyone for help. During pregnancy is extremely important and not to be ignored if could mean the pup is hurt, there's a problem or unsuspected pain. It can be a noise like a growl/whimper, or it could be words. If there's a fight in the pack it can be used to stop it. A pack will recognize there's something wrong immediately and check the omega to see whats wrong and nothing will get in there way. A mate or a strong emotional bonded beta/omega/alpha could go _'feral ._

 

 **_Alpha Voice_ ** _-_ powerful and demanding, any-lower rankings will go into submission. Usually used against predators and other dangers. Not meant force lower rankings. If a pack member/mate is in trouble, hurt, fighting or is out of place the voice is used. Some Alphas use this against lower rankings to force them to do things they don't want to. Omegas are most affected by the _‘voice’_ . Seeing this some Alphas use it to cause pain than to protect. When Alpha Voice is used the Alpha will show ears as well as the person it was used against. But if willpower is strong enough or if the Alpha is younger or weak then the person(s) the voice was directed to that person(s) could refuse to submit (painful as it goes against their inner). It can be a noise like a growl or it could be words. Some Alphas even have a rule: _do not under any circumstance use your alpha command voice on anyone._ But every alpha has a period after presenting where they have a hard time controlling their alpha voice. Every Alpha has slipped up a few times, but the commands haven’t been powerful enough to actually put an omega(or other dynamic) under there spell. Some Alphas are cruel and use this to there advantage on more than one occasion to feel powerful.

 

 _ **feral** \- (not like omegas being fertile). _ Its when a Alpha/Beta let there inner go usually due to bling rage. When a beta or alpha are fertile claws and fangs are present. There instincts blind them and they can end up hurting there pack/mate or person they where trying to protect. Most times a Beta goes fertile is because an omega is in danger, if they see someone hurting a omega they could go fertile. If a beta sees anything that is wrong they could go fertile (the bond doesn't have to be strong or even present). Or if they see a alpha blatantly hurting a omega or fellow beta. Alphas go fertile for most of the same reasons, because an omega is in danger, if they see someone hurting a omega they could go fertile. If a fellow alpha is blatantly hurting a omega or fellow alpha. If a omega is hurt or extremely sad Betas or Alphas could go fertile. If an alpha is mated and away from there mate or long periods of time they could go fertile the omega will be most likely get depressed.

 

 _**Knotting** _ \- The Alpha's dick enlarges at the base to lock inside an Omega, giving them a better chance at breeding and producing offspring. The knot is essentially a bundle of muscles that expand/inflate when the alpha is about to climax. The knot also ties them and their mate for a short or long time until it goes down enough to be removed. Removed before deflation is very painful.

 

 _ **Claim** \- _A claim in using the scent glands witch all genders have (omegas have more and are stronger) to show ownership. Isn't as strong and Others will still try to bond if the claimer isn't around. One presses their scent glands onto the others scent glands marking/masking their scent in their own. It needs to be renewed every 2-4 days. And doesn't even need to between lovers. A Beta Often ‘claims’ a omega to keep them safe (Safer). But needs it be wanted if unwanted the receivers scent glands with produce even more to over power the others scent (painful as glands swell).

 

 _**Ruts** \- _Last A week and only happens to Alphas. Can make a Omega go into heat or a Beta go 'fertile'. Inner Alphas are extremely horny and ready to mate. If they have an Omega/mate, they will never leave their side. If they don'they just hide away until over, or find a 'mate'. Ruts usually induce Heats and vise-versa. Mainly, they have sex and the rest. Alphas lose all-most to all willpower. All common sense is  lost as the need to breed/have sex is overbearing. The mind gets clouded and the only thing they want is sex. Some have more willpower than others (Like primaries). Alphas can accidentally hurt Omega in the rush of things. Alphas tend to try and be gentle and cling to common sense to not harm there mate. In a Rape situation, this doesn't happen and omegas often tear, bleed, cry. Their instinct will only want to have sex and impregnate even if their mind doesn't want to. with ‘Mating’ cycles (Heats an ruts) is where normalizing rape comes from. If an unclaimed omega is in reach and doesn't have a mate there instincts will ‘force’ them to go after and breed with said omega resulting in rape even if unintentional. Ruts make An Alphas body extremely hot, uncomfortable and they fell sick. There more aggressive and more dominant. Sex speeds up the Rut from a week(7 days but can last longer) to 3-4 days (it's not a big difference ). To spend a Rut without a Omega is painful even if they never had one before (less painful for omegas). If a Alpha skipped a Rut because of suppressants the next cycle with be more painful than normal and be twice as strong.

 

 **_Betas_ ** _-_ the normal human like gender. Are subordinate to Alphas. Females can get pregnant (its rare). There workers, they follow rules and discipline. There loyal and balanced. They don’t have mating cycles (heats/ruts). There are peacekeepers.

 

 **_Omegas_ ** _-_ are the softer and more gentle of these roles. They’re caretakers and are nurturing, loving and caring. Omegas tend to be emotional. All Omegas go through heats every 3 or so months (a cycle). Generally seen as the lowest and only used as breeding machines. Though is some states Like the U.S (And most of space) There seen as rare treasures that are to be praised and taken care of (Had to fight for it (think of racism/sexism) there been wars, fights, and laws yet it still exists in many country's). They have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated.

 

 **_Bond_ ** _-_  A physical Bite usually on the neck that never really goes away, but can fade after a long time. A bond needs to be renewed every year or so. Could be called a marking. It's a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their bond-er, while the Omega may become more submissive towards the bond-er. A Bond Doesn't need to be wanted and can be forced. But can be replaced if wanted. Alphas can only mark omegas and vise versa. Betas can't mark. A mark/bond or lack of doesn't necessarily mean one isn't or is claimed. Can be one sided due to rape or the heat of the moment and it was unwanted and forced. However, Betas and Omegas can form strong emotional bonds that effect when ears, fangs, and claws are present. A Omega and other Omega, a Beta and a Beta, a Omega and a Beta, a Alpha and a Alpha, and a Alpha and a Omega can form this emotional bond.

 

 _**Heats** \- _ Usually last a week. During this time, they are most fertile, are extremely horny, and ready to mate, or just hide away until the heat is over. If they have an Alpha/mate, they will never leave their side unless they need to get their Omega food or water. Mainly, they have sex and then rest. Alphas keep a watchful eye over their Omega, listening to them and caring for them. If an Omega has no mate, that could be dangerous to even leave the house. They could get raped and forced, even if they protest and try to run. So they basically lock themselves in a room and use many toys to get through. A good part about this heat is that the Omega will self-lubricate, which means one only need to prep the Omega a bit before have sex. During these heats, the hormones in an Omega go all crazy. A strong scent is released during  heats, causing Alphas to smell it and chase after the Omega. If there is already an Alpha with that Omega other Alphas will steer clear if said Alpha is with/near the Omega. there are pills to stop the heats from happening and vise-versa. All common sense is lost as the need to breed/have sex is overbearing. Mind gets clouded and the only thing they want is sex. Some have more willpower than others (Like primals). Their instinct will only want only want to have sex and get pregnant even if their mind doesn't want to. Heats make An omega body extremely hot, uncomfortable and they fell sick. Sex speeds up the Heat from a week (7 days but could last longer) to around 3-4 days (it's not a big difference). To spend a Heat without a Alpha is very painful (even if they never had one before). If a omega has spent a heat with an omega even forced, the next heat gets even worse if an Alpha is nowhere to be found. If a Omega skipped a heat because of suppressants the next cycle with be more painful than normal and be twice as strong.

 

 _**Slick** \- _A substance secreted by omegas when in heat. It is a very sweet smelling fluid that is semi-translucent. When tasted, it is very sweet (usually tastes like the omegas smell). Slick is basically a form of self-lubrication, A lubricant that omegas are capable of producing to make sex easier.

 

 ** _Alpha Suppressants -_  **Lasts for at most a month. Not as harmful or dangerous as omega suppressants. They don't’ block status. But They do block need and some want. It mostly stops runts. Doesn't cause much damage since it only really stops runt but is harmful to be on them for too long. Ruts and heats are natural and needed to happen and are dangerous to block for too long. Recommended to only block one runt and let the next one happen.

 

 ** _Omega Suppressants_** **-** last for at most a month and it recommended to stay of them for a month after before taking more (so there's no real damage). There Extremely dangerous/harmful. They block status, need and want. It blocks sent, need to nest, need to take care of/look after others, be taken care of, and stops heats. Omegas on suppressants no long get the need to nest, cuddle, bond, be looked after, and take care of, so they tend not to when said drug is in there system. Can cause permanent/temporary damage, scent glands swelling dangerously due to blockage (extremely painful). Scent glands could stop functioning. Unable/problems baring children (infertility). Future complications during and after pregnancy. Extreme Mood changes are common. Omega on suppressants are more aggressive/sensitive or become numb (if on them to long). Omegas also never chirp, hum, purr, or release 'natural' scent on suppressants. Omegas on the drug are usually sickly and week (gets worse the longer ones on it). Can result in, sudden dizziness, nausea, sweating, headache, faintness, fatigue, vomiting, chills, paleness, and loss of appetite. Extreme weight loss, lack of sleep and hunger is common, because heats are prevented so is slick along with pheromones that are needed to keep said omega healthy and happy (as well as others). Can eventually result in death or worse permanent damage.

 

 _**Scent stabilizers/changers** \- _ last for at most a week and it recommended to stay of them for at least a week after before taking more (so there's no real damage). Changes or and block scent. only given/optional to omegas. It can make it seem like Omegas are ranked higher. It also can lower their natural scent production or completely block it. These are extremely extremely dangerous. Can cause permanent/temporary damage like scent glands swelling dangerously due to blockage  (extremely painful). Could cause scent to completely stop even off the drug. Can cause death or worse permanent damage.

 

 ** _Pup/cub -_** a Term representing a fetus, baby, or a young child. A Omega will refer them as pup more than there name. A alpha will refer them as cub or sometimes pup depending on the Alpha or situation. The term is only said by the ‘pups’ parents and sometimes the pack if 'mother' says they can.

 

 _**Nests** \- _ done by only Omegas _._ Usually a place where an Omega can be comfortable. Usually built is in heat or pregnant, having a bad day or stressed. Can be built under general situations like pack bonding time or just if the omega wants to. It can be in a closet or a couch, in a small room or on bed or floor. It's a pile filled with soft things, (clothes, blankets, plushies, pillows, etc..) smelling like others. It makes them feel comfortable and safe, even if they feel like there are about to murder someone, or be murdered. With Omegas being the small fragile creatures they are, it can even help them rest. Others are only aloud to enter or see nest when its done and or there told they can. If someone sees the nest, rejects the nest, cleans the nest, or if the omega senses the place in no longer safe then the omega will reject the nest which is painful. If they're in heat they could reject the heat, extremely painful and could cause sickness, or even death. Sometimes Omegas could find a new place to rebuild but that doesn't happen often and it's not the same as being in a new/different nest is painful or uncomfortable.

 

 **Pregnancy -** Is about the same as in the real world, for Females (omegas/Betas) at least. For the male Omega, everything changes, especially one who has never had a child before. Omegas chest will grow to around an a-cup to help feed their child. The Omegas will most likely be happy about having a child. The Alpha/Pack will become more and more protective of not just the Omega but also the small child growing inside. Male pregnancy is rarer and is way more dangerous. Male Omegas are not necessarily made to bear children. During pregnancy complications are common such as; dizziness, nausea, fainting, sweating, headache, faintness, fatigue, vomiting, chills, paleness, sickness, weakness, loss of appetite and or sleep, or loss of child.  Males are more likely to have a miscarriage than female betas. Birth for female Omegas and Betas works just as real life should. For male Omegas is where it gets complicated. There will most likely be a c-section. Basically they cut their body open and go into the womb, pulling the baby out that way. There are anesthetics that can be used to help numb the pain. Which Omegas could easily bleed too much and die. Some cases omegas chooses to have a natural birth, but its way to dangerous to be thought of, as most cases both child and omega die.

 

 **_Claws/Fangs_ ** \- All dynamics have them. There easily seen when experiencing very volatile/strong emotions. These emotions include blood boiling rage, heart wrenching sorrow, and euphoria pleasure. Or when Marking/claiming/bonding. Now the sharpness of claws varies between the types with alphas having the sharpest and omegas having the dullest, (but they can still tear through skin if need be). There retractable (non painful) and are a rare thing to see, not because of genes are anything but because of the emotion needed. Could show when; Lost of a mate, close friend/family member, lost of a child. if mate/close friend/family member is hurt or in danger. When in extreme pleasure from sex or extreme pain.  When the Bonding process is started they could show from both parties.

 

 ** _Scent Glands -_** Scent glands are located in the wrists and junctures of the neck between the shoulder. Scent glands are found on all ‘Genders’. These glands are about a size of a pumpkin seed. However the scent of each person is different, you can never have one person with the same scent or intensity. Omegas have sweet cents, (not necessary candy or food). Betas are calming/natural scents, and Alphas have strong overpowering musky scents. All A/B/O types have a heightened smell as well. Scents also are a way of expressing ones distress, anger, arousal, and happiness/contentedness. When a omega is pregnant their scent is stronger and has a sort of milky cream smell, giving away their pregnancy easily. When alphas have ruts or an omega having a heat, these glands swell and go into overdrive to produce a strong scent that can flood a room in a matter of seconds. gland that are only found in omegas are the slick glands. These glands are found within the rectum and the uterus of omegas. If tasted it will be sweet and taste like the omega, this is due to a scent gland attached to the slick glands. Slick glands are the size of watermelon seed and is shaped like a teardrop. These glands will activate mainly when an omega is in heat, but it also can occur if an omega is about to have sex with an alpha that is having a rut.

 

 _ **Intersex** \- _(female alphas and male omegas) where they have both a penis, and a vagina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will resume next chapter <3.  
> Maybe i can have a update this Saturday?
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> Also forget about 'ears' (if i didn't deleting all mentions of them) it was a idea i scraped.. And please tell me if i forgot something.


	3. Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

Hey,

It's Lulu here ok so uh..... well... ok so I should probably explain myself, shouldn't i...

 

Okay, 1st I won't be continuing this....

 

Now, now let me explain, the Voltron fanbase has gone downhill since the show ended there are tone's of hate and most creators have lost motivation or can't handle the negativity.

 

Unfortunately, I am both, my motivation is driven by my mental stability which doesn't exist anymore when it comes to Voltron sadly. I haven't been a target for the hate as I've only posted fan fiction on here but I've seen it time and time again and I know I won't be able to face it. Writing is a way I vent as a healthy alternative and trying to get my self to write something knowing others are going to see it is very challenging. I'm not in the best mindset when it comes to Voltron anymore.

Now don't say I don't still love Voltron I Do! The whole cast is amazing and the actors are awesome what's not in the fans. not all of you of course. I will still be writing other things so do check out my other works but just know Voltron is no longer a priority. If you want you can ask me to write something like a one-shot or a lyric base fan fiction around Voltron and I will do it. I will be doing things with Voltron like art and writing it just won't be published. I'll let you know I did have about 5 chapters for this done and I'm sad that it won't be seen but just can't.

I don't want to be stereotypical but honestly, the human population is F*ked up. And its sad as most of the population now is depressed and in turn suicidal. And the other percentage are jerks who bully people to the point of depression. I'm not saying everyone fits this 'norm' it's just sad how many do.

Like I said I don't want to be stereotypical but I do want you guys to get to know me and in turn, I must be open so... here it goes think of it as a QnA or I've been tagged thing or something.

 

20 answer things lets go!

 

1\. I am in high school

2\. My name and age are to be unknown I go by Lulu

3\. I am non-binary, pansexual, demisexual, and asexual 

4\. I Have been diagnosed with Mild-to-Server Depression

5\. I Have Though about ending my life and/or hurting my self on multiple occasions

6\. I am the youngest of 3 children

7\. I was an unplanned baby 

8\. I love swimming

9\. I have a dog but my favorite animal is pandas

10\. my favorite color is baby cyan

11\. I'm a hardcore Introvert 

12\. I have Trust issues

13\. I have a speech impediment and problems pronouncing and spelling things correctly (my friends have said I might have a form of dyslexia) 

14\. I'm a small thing that won't grow

15\. I have Social Anxiety 

16\. I don't like talking I just force myself to do so

17\. I find it easy to open up to strangers I can't see, than to my own parents

18\. I get cold when it's hot and hot when its cold (don't ask how it just happens)

19\. I love the winter snow as the cold doesn't bother me and I will spend hours in shorts outside in 3 feet of snow if i can

20\. I just have an awful body temperature regulation, I can't go without my hoodie when its day cus it's too cold but you will see me at 1 am outside in a crop top and shorts having fun 

 

I think I did the same thing more than once... Well whoops xD

 

Again sorry. 

I might continue this in the future but probably not... also i don't know grammar so I'm not going to bother with it.

Fight me :P (plz don't )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so....

Hello

 

so um

 

I want to rewrite and continue this

 

so let me know if i should

 

um anyway

 

bai~

and see u soon 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so... what should i do?

Ok,

 

Ok.

 

This isn't a chapter or anything but...

 

I need to tell you something

 

something cool.

 

I will be rewriting both of my Voltron fics!!!

 

**Temporary Mistakes & Status **

 

The rewrites will be in a completely different work, titled differently, and changed a bit.

 

Please bear with me as I redo everything, I must ask you something from you. 

 

Which one would you want to see first? I will only be doing one at a time. When the first one is completed I will do the other one.

 

So I would like to know what you want to see.

 

If you would please vote [here](https://www.strawpoll.me/18296397),

Thanks for your time and patience <3

 

And I'm sorry for the spam Author Notes.

 


	6. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what Im Doing...

First,

 

I forgot to mention I also did this poll on Voltron Amino.

 

Seeing as I was getting results from two places,

the results are out of 200% if that makes sense.

 

From Straw Poll Me - A Total Of 40 Votes (In 1 Day)

From Amino - A Total Of 37 Votes (In 1 Day)

Over All - 77 Votes

 

Thank's everyone who was able to vote <3

 

Results : 

 **Status :** 36 Votes

 **Temporary Mistakes :** 41 Votes

 

 

**_Winer:_ Temporary Mistakes**

 

Don't worry if you where hoping Status would win, as I did promise I would do both eventually. I am working on the rewrite as we 'speak'.

 

This story will no longer receive updates or notes from myself. This story will eventually be deleted/removed from view as the new version comes out.

 

I appreciate all of your guy's love and support. All the comments honestly made me cry (happy tears) and I just can't express the emotions I feel... I'm bad at that. Just know I love you all and thank you! The rewrite for Temporary Mistakes will be soon. I'm working on a cover art piece I want to have done for the first chapter so it may take a bit longer than it should.

 

New Story Tittle 'Silent Voices'


	7. Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Begins...

 

Silent Voices Has been posted

 

[Silent Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969561/chapters/47274136)

 

Thanks for all the love on this fic and I hope I can do the ReWrite justice.

 

After a few chapters, 'Temporary Mistakes' will be deleted from my account.

 

So say bai to it! 

 

And hello new beginnings 


End file.
